


Our Degeneration

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: When the virus sweeps through the city, it's like all their hard work is gone and almost their very souls.





	

In a few terrifying minutes, all  
our hard work is gone, and  
almost our souls.

We're weak children again  
crawling amongst the ruins  
and the world is once again

In chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #34 – under 8 lines poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King, Data Forest Task


End file.
